L'amour, c'est difficile
by im.random.cuz.im.kewl.that.way
Summary: Our dear Hanabusa Satsuki is in love with our dense heroine, Ichigo! It's White day! Could this be the day he confesses his feelings? What about our chocolatier Kashino? Kashino loves her too! Will her denseness ruin their chances? Who will she accept?


Vikki: Welcome, to every SatsukixIchigo fan's paradise...Not that it's the best story, but it's my best story. *Sparkly, gentlemanly smile*

Fangirls: KYA!!!!! Vikki-sama does not own Yumeiro Patissiere!!!

Vikki: *sigh* The only thing I actually own in this story is the plot. In other words, I don't own the brands or anything of the kind.

Crystal: I'm Vikki's best friend, Crystal! * cheery smile* If you're an Ouran fan, please read my fanfic! *sugar-coated smile*

Vikki: *venom-dripping voice and bangs covering face* Urusai...

Crystal: !!!! *runs away*

Vikki: *charming voice* Enjoy! *handsome smile*

* * *

L'amour, c'est difficile

Love, it's difficult

-----Satsuki POV-----

I let out a sigh. The girl I love is just so oblivious. I found myself in love with her a while ago. She captivates my heart more and more every day. She's selfless, kind, gorgeous, not the smartest...but she's always tries her hardest. It's quite easy to fall in love with her. This isn't some kind of soap opera, but I mean what I say when I say that she seems out of reach.

I'm Hanabusa Satsuki, one of the many admirers of Amano Ichigo. The only problem is that my friend, Kashino Makoto is also in love with her, and so are many more boys. I know I don't have any more chance with her than anyone else, but having one of your friends also in love with her, it's kind of... I mean the girl you love always getting stared at, made fun of and saddened by your friend. What would you want to do? Give him cookies? Not even. She doesn't understand that he actually loves her, and thank goodness, she fall for him, like all the other girls in the class who thought that he liked them after he tutored them.

I find my that my feelings are always leading to disappointment, for example, I didn't even receive chocolate from her on Valentines. Not even friendship chocolate! Not that I should get any, I was just upset, I have the same odds as anyone else, but I really do wish to be her special one. Of course, she had that competition with the heiress, the chocolate that she made for the competition was supposed to be chocolates for every one on Valentine's day, but I just want to stand out in her eyes. I've kissed her, but she dismissed it as a friendly greeting, I offered her a rose after explaining it meant love, but she thought it was just a small gift, I've tried so hard to stand out, but it just won't go past her denseness. Many would've given up by now and watched in the shadows, but I want to grasp any chance I can get, after all if you give up, you were never in love.

At times, my other friend, Andou Sennosuke would comment "You really are head over heels for her, huh?" coming out more as a statement than a question. He's the neutral one, not on anyone's side or in love. He surprisingly understands love better than anyone, though.

Anyways, tomorrow is, drum roll please, WHITE DAY! I'll really try hard tomorrow. I'll buy her a necklace, confessing my feelings, so boldly, even she won't miss it. Then, at least, hopefully, she'll think of me as a boy rather than a friend or she'll see me as a better person.

I told the guys that I would be out for the day; of course Andou knew what I was up to. I got onto the bus, greeting the driver with a polite bow. After passing all the tall, shady trees of the academy, I arrived at my destination, The Mikimoto jewelry store.

There were display cases with glittering and glistening stones and precious metals, even the saleswoman who walked up to me was covered in the shiny jewelry! "Can I help you?" she asked with a smile, but her tone clearly saying 'What's a kid doing here on a Saturday in one of the finest jewelry stores out there?'. "Maybe later, thank you, miss", I replied in the most polite voice I could draw out with a smile. "Of course", replied the saleslady while walking up to another one and saying things like "What a gentleman!" and "What an amazing child!" They are really too nice to me, all that flattery, I'm getting my hopes up, as if Ichigo would fall for me simply like that.

I broke into a pleased smile as I stumbled upon the perfect necklace for Ichigo. A thin, white gold chain, with tiny diamonds around it and a small heart made from a ruby hanging as the charm. I wonder if she'll accept something like this. It was pretty expensive, after all, I could only afford it with the extra money I won from the sculpting contest I won, and Ichigo's very polite.

I asked a girl, about my age, who was probably working part time, to take it out for me. She replied "Of course!" and winked at me. She really shouldn't try that on random people, it tells them that she's a flirt. And also, I find it impossible to date someone who you just met for the first time, I don't know who would. "And if you please, could you ask one of the other saleswomen to engrave

'Let's stay together, always

-Satsuki'

onto the back? If it's not too much trouble, of course." I asked with a small caring smile, and at that statement, her face fell immediately. i really didn't mean to upset her, I feel really guilty now. "Right away", she replied as she walked off, clearly disappointed.

I stood and waited at the counter when she finally came out, I looked at the engraving, said it was excellent, which it was, and bought the necklace in a red, heart shaped box with a silk bow on top. And before I left, I smiled the most charming smile I could conjure, to make up for before. She smiled back, slightly blushing, I'm glad she's happy again.

The next thing I did was take the bus back to the academy and hide my present in my school bag. Then I waited for White day.

-----The Next Day-----

I ran into the baking hall in our room and I found the soft marzipan and began making the same red roses I made when she entered, but this time, I made only one, to express my love for her.

They say that a white day gift was supposed to be two or three times as costly as the chocolate, but for Ichigo, she's a modest girl, so for once, she should feel proud to have received something like this on White day. I wanted to spoil her, like no one has.

I wrapped up my candy made long-stemmed American beauty rose in some transparent cellophane and tied it with a ribbon of red, grabbed the necklace and then I ran off to find my dear Ichigo.

There were a ton of guys with gifts in their arms running around giving their white day presents. I finally spotted Ichigo. This particular day, she didn't tie her hair in two pigtails, it was let down, curling slightly at the ends. It was probably Rumi-san who forced her into it, she wouldn't even settle with a ponytail on Christmas. She was with another boy who was offering her a cupcake, which she reluctantly accepted with an appreciative smile after much persuasion from him, as she would not accept it, she didn't give him anything for Valentine's day, so she said. Then he blushed and walked away. No! I should've thought if that, I mean what does she love more than cake? It would've been more of a delight to see her smile one of her amazing smiles.

I ran up to Ichigo. "Ichigo-chan", I greeted. "Ohayo, Hanabusa-kun!" she replied.

"Ichigo-chan, happy White day! What do you think of me?" I asked, anticipating the answer while holding the gifts behind my back.

"I-I actually think that I..." she said blushing. "...love you." she finished, barely audible.

Happiness overflowed me as I heard more and more. I got up and hugged her whispering in her ear "I love you, too. Happy White day."

I finally let go when she mumbled "A-ano, e-ev-every one's watching, Hanabusa-kun."very shyly. She's so cute! "Call me Satsuki, now that we're dating." I told her with a grin on my face, happiness evident. I'm surely the envy of the male population, it may be a sin, but I'm proud, that she chose me.

I fastened the necklace around her thin neck and presented her with the rose. "This is beautiful!" she said with a face showing extreme happiness, I wasn't sure if she meant the rose or the necklace, but, even if it sounds cheesy, she's even more beautiful. "It's really expensive, though, I really don't think I can accept." she said as she looked up at me, reaching behind her neck to unfasten the metal behind her neck. I lightly lowered her hand and held it in mine.

"Please, it'll be a symbol of our love, please wear it, so you don't forget me." I told her with a gentle smile, she could find a new boyfriend in a second, she definately won't forget me with a reminder hanging off her neck.

She blushed while girls gasped and some started to wither and trudge back to their rooms. She nodded and looked down, embarassed. How cute!

Behind her, there stood a gaping Kashino shocked that the love of his life had been taken away by his friend.

Kashino sighed and walked over to my Ichigo. "Oi, Amano, I love you, there's no point hiding it anymore. I'll still be waiting, so if that jerk ever hurts you, I'm here", he told her and it was now her turn to gape.

"Don't count on it, Kashino", I told him with a smirk."I love Ichigo-chan." "Yeah,yeah", he replied as he left, but not before giving my Ichigo-chan a bouquet of flowers. "A-arigatou, Kashino", she said, while holding them to her heart "You're a great friend."

"Come on, Ichigo-chan, let's go on our first date." I said with wide grin on my face. "H-hai, Hana-, I mean, S-Satsuki-kun", she replied, blushing. I love the way she said my name, I want to listen to it all day. My name spoken in her sweet voice. It was like music to my ears. This is something I'll treasure, always.

I took her to the rose garden, where students seldom go. The vibrant green grass and leaves, roses glistening from morning dew, all sorts, all colours, and all sizes. The clear blue sky, not a cloud in sight.

"Wow, it's amazing here!" she said while bending down to smell a rose. She closed her eyes and paused, like that. She looked beautiful. I couldn't control myself, I leaned in and kissed her forehead. She looked up, surprised then she cocked her head slightly to the side, wondering why I did it. "Ichigo-chan's so cute!" I commented with a chuckle.

The rest of the day went on, enjoying eachother's company, especially me, and then we had a picnic. At the end of the day, I took her back to her room and I kissed her again, on the forehead, not wanting to scare her, or disgust her.

I started my walk back to my dorm room. As I was walking past the trees, a girl stopped me and forced a kiss onto me I tried to push her away, but she pushed me against a tree, so I was struggling to get out. She was biting my lips while I was thrashing around. When I finally got out, the girl turned out to be a girl from group B, the red haired one.

Then I heard sobbing I turned around and it was my dear Ichigo-chan. Oh, god no... SHE SAW THAT! "Y-you forgot your handkerchief." she said while wiping the delicate tears that spilled from her eyes.

"Ichigo, i-it's not what you think!" I tried to explain frantically. "It's not your fault, I should've known you were playing me, good night..." she said, tears running down her face as she smiled weakly, very weakly. "No, I wasn't playing you, I love you! I would never do that to you!" I exclaimed as I ran after the running Ichigo. She ran inside the girls' dorm, I was chasing after her, but the dorm adviser stopped me and I left.

I ran into my room and tears threatened to fall. "You hurt her, didn't you? You bastard!" shouted Kashino, angrily as he threw a punch at me, but just before it hit me, he stopped. "If you really loved Ichigo, you wouldn't have hurt her. Now that you did, if you still love her, don't stop chasing after her, one heart can change another." he continued with a stoic face, looking directly at me. I fell asleep, worrying about Ichigo and only Ichigo.

-----The Next Day-----

The next morning, I woke up feeling horrible, I needed to sort this out, fast. When I sprinted to class, hoping to see Ichigo, alone. She came later with all her friends. I tried to run over and talk, but her friends shielded her from me. I continued to try until class started, with no avail. During class, I found out that Ichigo had switched to Rumi-san's group, group C, because someone from their group transferred to a private acadamy in the States. As she left, I looked on with a longing and hurt face. Rumi-san, who treasured her friends crossed her aqrms and stuck her tongue at me. I suppose I deserved more than that...

Today, we were told to make whatever we wanted, because the teachers had a meeting with the superintendant. I walked up to Ichigo, but Rumi-san and her friends wouldn't let me talk to her. They handed me the necklace I gave her, saying she doesn't need it from somebody as unfaithful as me. My heart shattered and ached. Classmates looked on in pity. I must've looked pathetic... I will still try, I don't want to let all my hard work slip away like this, because of one girl who clearly did not have any grace. I love Ichigo, for her to leave me like this, it's too much.

I was getting so desperate, that at one point during the day, I tried to kiss her, I couldn't survive without her, as cheesy as that sounds, it's true, but she pushed me away and ran back to her friends. I continued to try to hug her when she's not looking, hold her, anything. One boy, Shirogane-san even walked over and told me that I seem like a pervert now. Ugh, he must love Ichigo, too.

I walked up to Rumi-san. She and her friends walked away, but I begged and begged, only ending up in defeat. I offered to make her boyfriend find some time for her sometime, as he was my second cousin, so I see him from time to time. She became interested. "If you hint on a specific tennis bracelet from the 'Daisuke' collection of the Saori brand, I'll leave you two alone for 20 minutes." she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Deal", I said, satisfied with the deal. I told them the whole story. One of her friends pulled out a handkerchief and sobbed dramatically into it, blowing her nose. They stepped aside to let me talk to Ichigo.

"Ichigo-chan", I called to her. "..." she wouldn't even look at me. "Ichigo-chan, I love you and-" I started not long before she cut me off. "You love me?! If you really loved me, you wouldn't have kissed that other girl and hurt my feelings! If you loved me, you wouldn't have played me! You did all that and you say you love me?! What lies! I hate liars!" she shouted as tears began to spill from her beautiful eyes.

I ran to her. "I didn't play you, that was a desperate fangirl, who can't get a boyfriend or a life! When I was walking back, she forced it on me! I'm truly and completely in love with you, please believe me." I pleaded as I approached her. She turned and ran into my arms, sobbing. "I love you", I whispered into her ear. "I know", she replied after she had calmed. "I-I love you too." I gave her a kiss, on her lips, not her forehead this time. It was a sweet and gentle kiss that lasted about 5 seconds.

Then she pulled away. "What was that for?" she asked, she's just too cute! "Am I not allowed to kiss my girlfriend?" I whined with my best puppy dog face on. "No, it's just that it's usually on my forehead or my cheek." she replied looking as cute as always with curiosity clearly on her face. "I went through too much pain to only deserve the right to kiss my girlfriend's forehead." I said with a smile. She laughed. It was a sunny laugh, like the tinkling of bells. "I love your laugh, I love everything about you." I told her. "I thought we had already established that point." she replied, laughing. I laughed with her. I put the necklace back onto its rightful place.

I took her back to her dorm and she told me she was going to switch back to group A. I was really happy. I kissed her and walked off to my room, this time, it was the purple haired girl from the same group as the other one. "I'm sorry, I love Ichigo-chan." I said as I bowed quickly. I ran to the boys' dorm and told the dorm adviser about this. He assured me that the problem would be fixed.

And this is now the official beginning of my life with Ichigo as my girlfriend. I fell asleep dreaming about what fate may have up its sleeve for our relationship.

-----The Next Day-----

The next day, we walked into the baking hall together. I pulled Ichigo closer as I saw all the boys who I know also like Ichigo, she's actually quite popular among boys even if she doesn't realize it.

"Ichigo-chan is now off-limits to boys. She's mine now." I stated slightly smiling at the last part while my dearest blushed furiously. I couldn't help but announce it to the world and be proud, I was way too happy."You're so cute!" I told her quietly. "Congratulations, to the happy couple!" shouted Rumi-san to the class as she and most of the class clapped, some while frowning, some with an angry face and some with a determined look.

After class ended, I brought her to the rose garden again. "I still can't get tired of this place!" she said cheerfully. "I can never get tired of you, Ichigo-chan!" I said as I laughed. "Mou! Don't laugh at me!" she replied with a cute pout on her face. "I love you, Ichigo-chan" I said with a sincere smile. "You've been saying that everday!" she said with a smile. "It's true, now you can't hate me, I'm not a liar." I replied with a teasing grin spread across my face. Moments like these are pure bliss, that was the last thought that ran through my head as I leaned in and kissed her. Pure bliss...

-----Fin-----

* * *

Vikki: I wrote this story while fantasizing about what it would be like to have a boyfriend... (AKA no one) *sigh*

Crystal: How mushy... But sweet anyways... Hah!!! Vikki likes someone!!!!

Vikki: *tick mark* Can you not read, baka? It says 'no one' in brackets! Ugh, anyways, please Read and Review!!! *charming smile*

Crystal: *mumble* *mumble* ain't my fault I don't read brackets, they're usually disclaimers anyway...


End file.
